


Angel's Melody

by AshMarx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas playing the piano, Focus is on Cas, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort of sorts, M/M, Mentions of Heaven/home, Minor Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMarx/pseuds/AshMarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't realise he could play until he felt homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr about Cas playing the piano to "Bella's Lullaby". Got prompts? Send them to me at moriartyfixitforme.tumblr.com   
> Comments appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Castiel never realised he could play the piano; never knew he learned. 

Yes, he always had an appreciation for music, but playing instruments was Gabriel's talent. He would spend hours watching his brother run his fingers over the keys, mesmerised at the beautiful sounds the instrument would make.

Castiel must have picked up the ability to play from watching his brother all those years ago.

The angel found this out while on a case with Sam and Dean. 

They were looking through an abandoned library when Cas found the grand piano facing a floor window covered by an old sheet. 

He removed the sheet and sat on the dusty bench. His hand covered the keys, memories of how his brother did so flooding back and making him homesick. 

He began to play, slow at first but began to pick up the hang of it. His fingers produced a familiar tune, a song Gabe would always play for him when he felt sad. 

The music filled the room, echoing off the walls and filling the entire library with beautiful noise. 

The sun shone down brightly through the window, covering the angel with beautiful warmth. He felt the rays wrapping around him, filling him with love and home. 

He lost himself in the song until it came to an end and opened his eyes only to notice Dean's arms wrapping around his waist from behind and kissing away tears Cas didn't even notice he had shed.


End file.
